halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forsaken
The Wartorn, is a large splinter faction formed from the former Covenant Empire in the wake of the Covenant War and the Great Schism. The faction is led by Supreme Commander Garr 'Alakavai. Background The Wartorn is led by Garr 'Alakavai. This group is mainly composed of Sangheili originating from the Sangheili world of Creshen, along with the Unggoy, and Mgalekgolo. At the onset of the Great Schism, Garr 'Alakavai joined with many other factions to combat the now Jiralhanae-led Covenant Empire. The factions religious structure is largely individualized and not enforced in any way. Like most of the former Covenant, they no longer view the Forerunners to be gods. History Formation After the assassination of the Prophet of Truth, destruction of High Charity, and the Covenant in ruins, most if not all former members returned home. In the aftermath of the previous events, Garr 'Alakavai and his family returned home to Creshen, only to find it under siege by the Jiralhanae with a San'Shyuum at the helm. At their home, they challenged the remnant faction in league with the false prophet, who cared for little but food in their stomachs, whether it be crops or living flesh. The Remnant managed to gather a large amount of ships and troops in the aftermath of the Covenant's collapse and managed to bring it's teeth down upon the planets population centers. Meanwhile, 'Alakavai planned his counterattack on the ground whilst his fleet master coordinated the space battle. These plans proved to be a major success in the coming battle. By December 29th, the Jiralhanae lines had been broken and their command structure shattered, especially after the San'Shyuum mastermind lost his head. In the aftermath the survivors had organized a faction to protect themselves from any further threat from the Brutes, or anyone else. Post-Covenant Conflicts Wartorn's Arms Race With their foundations laid down on the Sangheili colony world of Creshen, the Wartorn declare the formation of their group and set out plans to gather the required weaponry to survive in the new galaxy. Fall from Grace Shortly after the Battle of Kamchatka and with the death of Jul 'Mdama, Garr 'Alakavai managed to wrangle free many of the former Covenant warlord's military assets further bolstering his own forces with arms, as well as the required personnel to wield them. This, along with 'Mdama's multi-front wars with the UNSC, the Swords of Sanghelios, Sali 'Nyon, and now the Promethean rebellion led to his factions downfall, resulting in the loss of another competitor to Garr 'Alakavai. Notable individuals *Garr 'Alakavai, Supreme Commander of the Wartorn. *Khito 'Nucam, Second in Command and Fleet master. *Sor 'Srasovai, Commander of Wartorn honor guard *Grara 'Hadum, Shipmaster of the Glorious Justice. *Civa 'Vrama, Shipmaster of the Pious Fervor. *Kutan 'Gasam, Shipmaster of the Lost Vision. *Bupa 'Ganom, Field Commander. *Zot 'Alakav, Special Operations commander and leader of the Veiled Light. Military The Wartorn's highest ranking military officers are veterans of the Human-Covenant War and so they are deeply militaristic, although not as much as the former Covenant Hegemony. The faction requires all male and female civilians to attend military service for a specific time frame, otherwise they get nearly no standing in their society or input. The ranking system of the Wartorn largely follows that of the Covenant, but with a few changes. The Wartorn is not against utilizing unconventional tactics like scavenging the aftermath of recent or long past battles, or stealing from other factions such as pirates and rebels. However, they are largely against acts such as the targeting of civilians and turning civilian centers into rubble as they all remember what happened during their war against humanity. Ground Forces Much like their predecessor, the Wartorn regularly uses plasma and energy weaponry. By 2554 most of Covenant-era weaponry like the Type-25 plasma rifle, Type-33 needler, and Type-51 carbine have largely been decommissioned and scrapped in favor of self-designed weapons. *Type-1 energy sword *Type-1 plasma grenade *Type-54 blitz rifle *Type-54 raider pistol *Type-54 strike cannon *Type-54 wartorn carbine *Type-54 foray rifle *Type-54 onset launcher *Type-54 lancer blade The Wartorn also utilizes various other equipment not used by the Covenant such as Combat Drones and artificial intelligence, despite their ability to field such technology. Having done the same thing with vehicles as they did with weaponry, the Wartorn have decommissioned and create new vehicles from the old. Like the old Covenant, they use drop pods to deploy soldiers and drones onto the battlefield. *Type-54 Siren *Type-54 Lurker *Type-54 Geist *Type-54 *Type-54 *Type-54 Myling Navy The Wartorn navy has several different fleets that patrol their territory and two expeditionary fleets for invasions, raids, and simple attacks. The navy is led by Imperial Admiral Khito 'Nucam with Fleet Master Grara 'Hadum and Fleet Master Civa 'Vrama acting as his second and third-in-command. In the beginning, the naval force of the Wartorn consisted of CRS, CCS, ORS, and SDV classified ships however they were eventually decommissioned and their raw materials were used in order to create all new naval classes. Some of the larger and more powerful ships however were kept and repaired as they were to valuable to scrap. *Brigantine heavy carrier *''CAS''-class assault carrier *Carrack merchant cruiser *Crifa-class support ship *Helioskrill-class frigate *''SDV''-class heavy corvette *Thremaleon-class Warship *Rantak-class carrier The Wartorn uses the Type-54 Grigori as its primary fighter craft and decommissioned the Banshee interceptors and Seraph fighters. Replacing the older Type-28 Tick is the Type-54 Aswang. *Type-54 Aswang *Type-54 Grigori Membership Leadership *Garr 'Alakavai, Supreme Commander of the Wartorn. *Khito 'Nucam, Imperial Admiral Army *Wartorn Guardians **Sor 'Srasovai, Commander of Wartorn Guardians *T'Cer Legion **Bupa 'Ganom, Field Commander **Zizim, Unggoy scout *Veiled Light **Zot 'Alakav, Special Operations commander Navy *1st Wartorn expeditionary Fleet **Grara 'Hadum, Fleet Master *2nd Wartorn expeditionary Fleet **Civa 'Vrama, Fleet Master *Fleet of Eternal Conviction *Kutan 'Gasam, Shipmaster of the Lost Vision *Plague Squadron **Vero 'Dadum, Commander of Plague Squadron **Cas 'Vadum, Sub-commander of Plague Squadron Ranks Category:Vertend